


All Grown Up

by StormWildcat



Category: South Park
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, House Party, M/M, Rehabilitation, Returning Home, Reunions, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: A surprise guest at Token's house party gets everybody riled up, but no one's more shocked and excited than Craig.





	All Grown Up

**Author's Note:**

> NaNoWriMo has begun and I figured I'd start it off with a piece I've been waiting to post for South Park! My boys are back with another Creek piece! Hoping to get some Style in this month too. Awww yis South Park!

“Hey, you guys made it! Great timing too, we were just about to start a game,” Token’s smile was wide and genuine as he greeted the pair on his front porch. “Party isn’t quite the same without one of the most renowned pair of guys in South Park, ya know?” Laughter was share between the three long-time friends.

“You know we wouldn’t miss this, Token,” Kyle beamed brightly.

Stan mirrored his companion, “Yeah dude, no way! We had to be here! Someone has to keep an eye on Cartman anyway.”

Brown eyes took a roll in their sockets as their host for the night sighed, “Tell me about it. I mean, he’s been _okay_ but as usual I’m worried he’s going to coerce Butters into doing something stupid. More eyes on the fatass the better. C’mon in!”

“Wait!” Kyle grabbed at Token’s sleeve before he could retreat back into the house too far. Suddenly the redhead’s demeanor seemed to shift as he pulled the other in close. “Hope you don’t mind, but we kinda brought someone else with us who wasn’t really invited.”

“Oh?” Token’s features, more angular than they used to be now that they were nearly out of high school, all flattened. Subtle annoyance at the assumption he would accept a party crasher on the fly was hidden in his eyes. “Who is it?” His question was met with two matching grins from the Marsh and Broflovski as they stepped aside to reveal a familiar face. Immediately Token gasped. “OH HOLY SHIT, DUDE! YOU’RE BACK?!”

“Oh my God, did you know that Sally is dating Scott now? How crazy is that?!” Another one of the girls was droning on and on in Craig’s ear again. Which one he wasn’t sure. Sounded like Annie. But he wasn’t interested enough to look up from his drink. Not much any of the girls had to say to him that night merited more than a half assed smirk or a single syllabic reaction. Somehow this wasn’t off-putting to them though. They continued to sit next to him on the couch, one by one, sometimes in a pair, to talk his ear off, all because they think it’s cool that he “just doesn’t give a fuck”. Things that that reminded Craig why he never took the time to really date any of the girls in town. Most of them were insane, stuck up or just dumb; the few that were decent were all spoken for, leaving Craig with not many options for a dating situation. A purely physical one, sure, if he could tolerate them long enough. Which wasn’t nearly often enough for his appetite. But that was his luck in South Park.

While his newest couch buddy rambled, Craig’s attention was caught by one of his gang running up, looking more excited than usual. “Craig! Dude! You gotta come with me now, man!”

“What’s up Clyde?” The deadpan teen cut off the chattering girl next to him and ignored her angered huff.

“Dude…he’s back!” The brunette’s cheeks were straining under the weight of his smile. “You gotta see him!”

Azure eyes widened as Craig’s heart seemed to stop for endless seconds. “He’s back…are you serious?”

“Dead serious!”

“You better not be fucking with me, Clyde. You know you can’t joke with me about him.” There was an underlying threat in his words that Clyde knew not to mess with.

Donovan wasted no time in reassuring his friend that he wasn’t there to rile him up for no reason. “I swear to you, Craig, _he’s here_! If he’s not, you can kick my ass in front of everyone.”

There was a sparkle in Tucker’s narrowed eyes. “Even Bebe.”

“Yes even Bebe.”

That was the selling point. Clyde would rather die than be emasculated in front of his demanding girlfriend and if he was willing to put that on the line, he wasn’t lying or trying to trick anyone. He really was back. Without another word, Craig shot up from his cushioned seat and weaved between expensive, leather furniture and fancy vases across newly polished wooden floors towards a growing commotion towards the front door. He clicked his tongue and muttered under his breath, “Damn, they couldn’t even let the guy get more than 10 feet in the house….vultures.”

“When did you get back?!”

“How are you feeling?!”

“Oh my God you look AMAZING! I guess it all worked out for you over in Denver, huh?!”

A barrage of questions from the crowd of classmates aimed towards a lone figure standing in the center; the one Craig had to get to. Wading through the crowd and pushing those who were more trouble than they were worth aside, he finally pushed his way through, interrupting another onslaught headed for the smiling blond before him.

“Tweek?!” A breathiness blew through the single name; his voice was pinched, though the tone remained in his usual bass register. In an instance, two large, brilliant green eyes were focused on him.

“Craig!” There was a light there that he had not seen in a long time, one that he missed and had longed for since the last time he had seen it. Though now, it seemed brighter, happier and warmer than before. Cheeks went pink as Tweek’s lips stretched into a huge smile. Honestly, everyone seemed to flush at seeing their returning friend beam in such a way.

Tweek was always considered one of the cuter boys in their grade. Maybe not the top, but still pretty adorable regardless of the twitching and random outbursts. As they had gotten older and he developed a little more, his features sharpening here and while staying soft and inviting there, he had begun to take on a look that Craig referred to as “boy next door” and it was an appearance that became very endearing for the girls of South Park Middle School. And it was the last way Craig had seen him through tear-blurred eyes as Tweek left for much needed rehab in Denver.

Present Tweek was…impressive. For one he looked put together, something he barely managed when they were younger. His plaid green button up was neat, wrinkle free and buttoned properly, and went well with his khakis and clean sneakers. Blond strands were still tossed but in a way that was more fashionable and less “rough night of freaking out” in appearance. Playfully tousled described it aptly. Add to that a sharper jawline, lively eyes, soft-looking skin and inviting lips, Craig found himself redefining Tweek’s overall look as “boy next door whose innocent you just want to ruin”.

Before Craig’s leg muscles relaxed enough to move, another wave of girls late to greet Tweek came rushing in, separating the reunited best friends once again. They searched for each other over the top of female heads and hairstyles, and promised in mimed words to meet up with each other once everyone had calmed down and returned to the rest of the party. It felt like an eternity waiting for him but compared to the last few years of it hurting every time he passed by the local coffee shop, Craig knew he could hold out another hour or so. Which is good since it took Tweek just about that long to satisfy everyone’s curiosity about his absence and sudden arrival in town. All accept one.

“Hey Craig!” Familiar rasp was sewn into the greeting; it paired well with his baritone sound. Of course one couldn’t expect the slight strain to disappear from his voice after years of panicked screeching and frustrated growling. Funny that the vocal imperfection still suited him after all this time.

A true smile painted across Craig’s face. “Tweek, you finally escaped the vulture huh?” he joked as he rose from his seat, wrapping the blond in a tight hug. He couldn’t help but notice a slightly bulkier frame between his arms than he had last embraced.

A laugh shook Tweek’s chest. “Yeah, it took some convincing but I got them to let me go.”

Curiosity took hold of Craig Tucker. “What’d you tell them?”

“That I was on my way to see you.”

Another blush warmed the brunette’s face. It was rare that his skin went pink, but most of the time it ever happened in his life, the man before him was involved. “They probably knew if they didn’t let you walk away that I would be coming to steal you.”

Now it was Tweek’s turn to go a little red. “Well, no stealing necessary. I’m right here.” The pair sat and attempted to speak but every time they did, another person or two would stop in to say hi to their surprise visitor, ask another question or just try to involve themselves in their conversation. None of these disturbances were very welcome in Craig’s book and his patience started to wear thin, but he stayed quiet for Tweek’s sake. For as long as he could remember, the frailer boy was never great in social situations, especially one’s that revolved around him. But now he was sitting there, able to answer, barely shying away or looking for an escape. His fingers, much longer than Craig remembered, didn’t even search blindly for the hem of his shirt or anything else to mindlessly fiddle with in order to vent out the anxious energy building from the endless interactions. Just to watch this unbelievable calmness take place, he could handle being cut off and quiet for a bit.

After what seemed like the ninth person to force their talk on hold, Craig could see a bit of a crack in Tweek’s new built and plastered wall against social anxiety. “You alright, Tweek?”

“Y-Yeah, just more excitement over me than I really expected,” he explained, a hand rubbing sheepishly at the back of his neck.

“You kidding? ‘Course everyone was gonna be excited about you being here.” The two smile and for a moment everything seems right with the world.

Cue Eric Cartman, destroyer of moments.

“So-o Tweek, looks like you made it out. That’s good, that’s good,” Cartman cooed. It was the same sugar-coated introduction he used when he was a kid before he would say something offensive, spin something around on someone or just make things downright awkward for everyone else. Tweek braced himself remembering the melodic prelude, Craig simply stared Eric down.

“Yeah…I did. Thanks for…pointing that out…I guess?” the blond struggled to find the right words to react to the expectant bulky teen. Only Jesus knew what would come out of Cartman’s mouth next. Actually he probably didn’t. Last he was seen he was trying to track down the Christmas Critters for some “off season hunting” with Ned and Jimbo. So then the only one who knew what was coming next was…

“Cartman, whatever comes spewing out of your mouth next better not be upsetting or offensive,” Craig ground out darkly, eyes heavy with warning.

Two hands went up in a submissive pose, the fingers a little too chubby to be considered average. They reminded Tweek of sausages. “Whoa, whoa, whoa Craig. What’s with the hostility? I was just asking Tweek a few questions about his time in the slammer getting all the meth pumped out of him.” Poorly chosen words spoken in a soft, innocent tone were Cartman’s forte.

“Listen, you fa-“

“Cartman.” The spike of fat boy-centric rage was silenced by a pacifying hand from Tweek on Craig’s forearm and his voice. “I know it’s a little difficult for you to understand exactly what happened to me. It’s complicated for you, I get it, man! But let me straighten it out for you. After years of being forced to taste test all the drug-laced coffee my parents were brewing, I decided I wanted help and to do that I had leave everything I held dear here behind to make sure I could be a functional human being without wanting to scream, pull my own hair out or twitch my way into a panic. So I volunteered to go to rehab to better myself and according to everyone that worked with me, there’s no reason I shouldn’t be able to participate fully in society with everybody else. Sure I’ll always be a little shy or unsure, but I’ve held a few words very close to my heart to remind myself that I need to keep trying to be even better. Do you know what those words are, Cartman?”

“N-No,” Eric answered, not entirely positive where Tweek was now steering the conversation. Besides clearly away from the track he wanted it to go down.

“”You are capable of more than you think”.” Craig’s heart nearly stopped again. Those were the same words he said to Tweek years ago when the town first went bonkers trying to pair the two boys together as a couple when they were fourth graders. When he asked Tweek to pretend fight and break up in front of the student body. Which backfired horribly. Yet it led to something more. Something Craig never quite forgot.

There was a notable increase in passion and determination in the blonde’s voice as he continued his counter to Cartman’s dig, “And because of those words, I’ve been able to get through a lot more than I ever thought possible; things that some people with more stable family situations, lives and bodies don’t survive. Someone like you for sure wouldn’t make it out of there in one piece.”

“What?! I’ll have you know, Tweek,” Eric started to fight back, a particularly harshness on the other’s name, “that I would totally ma-“

“No you wouldn’t.”

“Yes I wou-!”

“No. You. Wouldn’t.” Each word was ground out as the air around Tweek twisted with the steadily growing rage he reigned in as best his patience with the resident instigator would allow. “You rely too much on manipulating others to get what you want. They don’t fuck around in rehab, Cartman. But I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t even had made it that far. The shit that got into my system…yeah it was meth. I will never deny that. Just like I won’t deny I didn’t know for the longest time that my parents were pouring it down their kid’s throat.” Green eyes darkened and narrowed on the unsettled Cartman’s chocolate ones, “Someone like you wouldn’t have the testicular fortitude to go through hell to go through what I went through and do what I did to get clean. So don’t you _dare_ try to pretend like you could.”

Craig was frozen to his seat, eyes wide as he watched the same nervous, jittery little boy he knew in elementary school show just how much he’d grown up and changed since he left. He remembered a few instances where Tweek had managed to stick up for himself or his friends, moments that made Craig beam with pride. But this…this was different. It was well thought out. Calm. Cerebral even. Simply put, he put Eric Cartman soundly in his place to a point where even the fatass knew that a wrong word now could spell trouble for him. Defeated by his most recent adversary, Cartman gave in and apologized. Not a perfect apology; there was a hint of resistance to it that he was so well known for, but it was better than when they were kids for sure. Everyone had grown up at least a little, even him. Which everyone was thankful for.

Alone amongst the party goers once more after Cartman’s retreat, Craig found his voice again when the warning from Tweek’s eyes vanished and they shone brightly again. “Wow…never thought you had that kind of, well, testicular fortitude to put that dick in his place like that,” he marveled, voice nearly dreamy.

A hand reached back and scratched absentmindedly at the back of Tweek’s neck as he laughed lightly, “Yeah, neither did I. But like I said, I know I’m capable of more than I think so…” He trailed off, face tilting downwards but gaze peeking up at him shyly. It took Tucker a conscious attempt to not lunge across the couch to pounce on him. Whether it was to cuddle the cute Tweek or bribe a different brand of intensity from him to come out with deep kisses, licks and bites, he wasn’t sure. Regardless, he managed to keep himself planted. For the time being anyway.

Before he could say anything more, Tweek noticed more old classmates approaching. He sighed, his ability to handle people heavily dwindled by the less-than-pleasant sit down with Cartman on top of all the attention. He wondered how much longer he could stay without sliding into a funk. Just as he started to prepare for the incoming group, he felt warm fingers wrap around his hand and silently beg he rise and follow. Craig’s face was flat; he was none too pleased about the coming gaggle either. “C’mon, let’s go outside. Looks like you could use a break anyway.” Tweek’s face heated as they retreated for the back door to Token’s yard, taking a serpentine path through the partiers until they were free from the humid indoors and a rush of cold, crisp mountain air hit their faces.

Each took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh outdoors and light snowfall. Neither had on their jacket but the chill wouldn’t hit them for a while. They were brought up in this weather and had grown a resistance to its frigidity to a point. Snow had a way of miraculously making the night feel warmer than others anyway. Silence was enjoyable and comfortable for a moment while they both recharged. Craig was the first to speak.

“I’m really happy you’re back, Tweek. It’s not the same here without you.” Solemn wasn’t a tone that came easily for Craig, except when it came to something he truly meant without a doubt. This situation certainly called for it.

The admittance made Tweek grin, “Happy to be back, Craig. I missed you…a-all of you.” Nature took over the conversation for a moment. Leaves rustled as loosen snow fell from high up the tree, the fluffy flakes descending in a thick puff. Inches of winter insulated the ground, making the plentiful yard nearly silent. Yet none had piled on the stone patio. Apparently Token’s family they had likely installed heating to keep the area clean and dry. Very smart in a town that sees more of the white stuff than most places in the country.

Craig shifted to face his longtime friend. A dull heat was building in the soles of his shoes from the stone. He took in the sight, one that was perfect for sore, tired eyes. Rehab had done absolute wonders for Tweek and it was obvious in how he presented and held himself, and apparent when he handled less than desirable conversation. Sure he wasn’t perfect as he confessed to and he likely never would be, but he was leagues better than the twitchy, cracked out mess that he once was. The brunette knew there was a side of Tweek dying to get out, to take the forefront. Friendly, cheerful, and capable. He always suspected it was buried beneath the endless buzz and anxiety. But to finally see true Tweek in front of him, have him in control of himself and seem so _happy_ , it stirred a nearly overwhelming mix of emotions within Craig.

Part of him wanted to just hug him and never let go. Promise to protect him and make sure that he never felt another shitty day ever again. Another piece wanted to congratulate him with a wide grin and slap on the shoulder, reiterate how he knew he could do it and boast how proud he was of his accomplishments. Then there was the last portion of him that begged to stake his claim in him again. Before Tweek had left, they had decided that maintaining a relationship wasn’t what he needed on top of the detox and intense therapy he would be facing down. Of course he didn’t want to hold Craig “hostage” as he called it either. There was still a sting in Craig’s heart when he recalled the conversation word for word. He couldn’t forget it. Sure it was a sound plan and made things easier for both of them for handling the following years, but it didn’t make it hurt any less.

But now he was back. At that moment. Just standing on the back porch at a house party they needed to escape. Alone. If there was any a time to have the conversation, this was it. Yet a pull in Craig’s stomach and squeeze in his chest kept him wary of speaking the words he wanted to. What if the timing was bad? Or too much time had passed and Tweek wasn’t interested in rekindling a relationship from middle school? Admittedly, Craig wasn’t sure if he would even want to date Tweek when he got back home. They were growing up. Changing. Becoming different people slowly but surely as years gained on them and interests shifted, ideas formed and hormones wreaked havoc. After wondering if he would want it again, Craig felt a jab in his gut, a vice around his heart; he wanted him. But how to-

“Listen, Craig. We should talk.”

“Talk? O-Okay. What’s up?” The forwardness was surprising. Improved Tweek was full of those.

“Before I left, I pushed you away. And not a day has gone by where I wonder if that was really the right choice.”

“What? But you said the rehab people were forcing you to do it.”

“They “strongly recommended” it. And while I know that it was the right thing to do for certain reasons, it might’ve been easier in other ways to know that when I got home…someone would be waiting for me. And not just all the guys from class. Someone special.” Fidgeting in the spot he stood, the toe of Tweek’s sneaker kicked idly into a crease in the patio. “And now that I’m back, I can’t lie and say I’m not worried that we’re too different now. Or that you’ve moved on. I didn’t want you to wait for me, it wouldn’t be fair! But a very selfish part of me wanted to cling to you and keep you to myself.”

“Tweek…” Craig practically whispered as realization hit. Tweek had the same fears.

“Craig, you have to tell me. Did you move on? Are you with someone else now?”

The notion made Craig scoff. “No, I’m not. No one in this town is worth chaining myself too.”

“Oh,” Tweek’s face fell. The downtrodden expression on his face could’ve made the coldest of hearts falter.

Not wanting the blond to get the wrong idea, a hand reached out and took up Tweek’s barely shaking one. His fingers were cool but not chilled by the mountain air. Leafy green eyes the size of saucers locked onto Craig’s azure. “At least…not until now.”

Tweek’s heart beat hard against his ribcage. “Craig…you mean-.”

The floodgates opened and in true Craig fashion, he said what was plaguing his mind, unafraid of the consequences. “Go on a date with me, Tweek. Please. Even if you don’t want to do it now. Take your time adjusting to being back, to South Park. Fuck, I feel like I have to readjust to this place every time some crazy shit happens.” Light chuckles were absorbed by the snow. “But when you’re ready, let me take you on a date. A real one. Not the ones we did when we were kids. We’ll go somewhere nice. Maybe in Denver. Do something nice, relaxing. Maybe even romantic. Who knows, maybe we’re those kind of guys now.” He paused to take in a deep breath. “So…whatdya say?”

Silence took over but not for long before Tweek nearly squealed with a combination of excitement and awesome relief. “Yes! O-Of course! Soon as I’m ready, I’ll let you know. Nothing would make me happier than to go on a date with you.” His smile was contagious as Craig pulled in Tweek for a warm embrace against the chilled air.

His Tweek was home.

 

 


End file.
